


Kurt Hummel, I Choose You!

by jono74656



Series: Crossing Kurt [1]
Category: Glee, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to get a date with Gym Leader Kurt Hummel is to defeat him in a Pokemon battle. This is the story of those who tried, and the one who finally succeeded. Random plot bunny was random. IDEK peeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Hummel, I Choose You!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Seriously, IDEK. I was cleaning my room and unearthed an old Game Boy Colour with a Pokémon Red cartridge in and on a whim I turned it on. It still worked and I got sucked back into the game.
> 
> This is a result of that, a crossover fic set more in the Pokémon anime verse than the game verse, so little things like type matchups and the four move limit can be safely ignored. It’s based around the original Pokémon games (Red and Blue) so is set in the Kanto region with only the original 150 Pokémon.

Kurt Hummel, I Choose You!

 

Everyone in Kanto knew that Kurt Hummel had recently ascended to the position of Gym Leader for Viridian City, after the previous Leader had been revealed as the head of a criminal organisation and had entered voluntary exile. Everyone knew that Kurt Hummel was one of the most difficult Gym Leaders in all Kanto to defeat. Everyone knew that Kurt Hummel was an extremely attractive young man. Everyone knew that Kurt Hummel was gay. 

Everyone knew that the only way to get a date with Kurt Hummel was to defeat him in a Pokémon battle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Finn Hudson had travelled from Pallet Town to challenge the Leader of the Viridian Gym, sure that his Beedrill would triumph over whatever Pokémon Kurt Hummel would unleash and win him a date with the angelic boy. Instead, one Flamethrower from Kurt’s Ninetales had fried his Pokémon to a cinder, and he had traipsed back to Pallet with his tail between his legs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Matt Rutherford was a Viridian City native and had come to the Gym with his best friend Mike Chang, both had explained to Kurt that if either of them defeated him they would ask him to date them both, and he surprised them by challenging them both, his Ninetales against their Mr Mime and Hitmonlee. It had been a short and one-sided battle, Ninetale’s Confuse Ray had disorientated Hitmonlee, causing it to stumble into the path of Mr Mime’s Psychic, smashing the Fighting type into the arena wall. Ninetales had followed up with a brutal Double Edge, shattering Mr Mime’s Barrier and felling the fragile Psychic type.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Noah ‘Puck’ Puckerman had made quite a reputation for himself in Celadon City, seducing his way through the all-female Gym. Banished after every Trainer in the Gym turned up pregnant, he had made his way to Viridian in search of something new. His Machamp’s brute force had been undone by Ninetale’s use of Double Team, causing it to attack illusions, exhausting itself before a powerful Flamethrower had rendered it blissfully unconscious. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The most difficult battle Kurt had faced thus far had been that with Artie Abrams. The handicapped boy from Saffron City had unleashed a Ditto; Transforming into a perfect copy of Kurt’s Ninetales, Ditto had proven a worthy adversary. In the end Kurt’s superior knowledge of his Pokémon had defeated Ditto, a blinding combination of Double Team, Confuse Ray and Double Edge finally out-manoeuvring the Transformed opponent after a hard-fought battle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kurt Hummel’s latest opponent had travelled all the way from Cinnabar Island. Sam Evans had arrived in Viridian and declared his intentions to win Kurt Hummel’s heart. 

Sam’s Arcanine had been extremely well matched with Ninetales, their simultaneous opening Flamethrower attacks had met between them and been held for nearly a minute before both trainers had commanded their Pokémon to move. Arcanine’s Take Down had been frustrated by Double Team, and Ninetales had counterattacked with Double Edge, inflicting a punishing blow which Arcanine had simply shrugged off. Arcanine had used Agility to dodge Ninetale’s rapid-fire Flamethrower attacks, and then, at Sam’s command, had thrown back its head with a howl, gathering energy for a Dragon Rage attack. Arcanine lowered its head as the vortex of energy formed, and it was caught by Ninetales’ Confuse Ray, causing it to lose control of the energy surrounding it. Ninetales darted forward in a Quick Attack, landing a body blow on the Confused opponent, but the Dragon Rage vortex collapsed inwards on both combatant Pokémon; As the vortex cleared, both Pokémon struggled to rise, before both collapsed. The battle was a draw.

Kurt looked across at the challenger, whose head had slumped to his chest at what he no doubt perceived as a loss.

“Sam, you’re the first boy to ever fight me to a draw. You deserve a reward. One date. I’ll give you one date.”

The muscular blonde’s smile lit up the stadium, and Kurt could not help but smile back as both returned their Pokémon to their Poke Balls, ready for a healing session at the Pokémon Centre. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That night, Arcanine and Ninetales lay curled in front of the roaring fire in Kurt’s living room, while upstairs their Trainers worked off the romantic meal they had eaten.


End file.
